


Прогулка за миллион

by darkmorgana, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mercenaries, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Rating: NC17, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Предчувствия говорили, что если тебя в твой первый день отпуска вызывают в штаб и при этом ласково просят выглядеть прилично, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет





	Прогулка за миллион

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан Mini Ship Wars 2017 на diary.ru для команды Ушиджима/Ойкава  
> Бета — Toriya
> 
> Предупреждения: любовный роман в антураже мерсенари!АУ, матчасть отсутствует, зато присутствует описание насилия, смерти второстепенных персонажей и нецензурная лексика (немного)

— Утро доброе, — расплылся в благодушной улыбке охранник на проходной, и Ойкава лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ.

Говно было, а не утро. По крайней мере, предчувствия говорили, что если тебя в твой первый день отпуска вызывают в штаб и при этом ласково просят выглядеть прилично, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Насколько простиралось это “ничего хорошего”, Ойкава осознал, когда, толкнув дверь в кабинет Ирихаты, уперся взглядом в стриженый затылок, обрамленный белым накрахмаленным воротничком. Ушиджима Вакатоши по прозвищу Ушивака ненавидел костюмы даже больше Ойкавы — ну хотя бы потому, что они на нем сидели как на корове седло, — но в данный момент это совершенно не имело значения. Все душевные — да и физические — силы уходили на то, чтобы не развернуться и не закрыть дверь с той стороны.

Это утро просто не могло начаться хуже.

— Ойкава, — повернул голову Ушивака, и бежать стало окончательно поздно. Не то чтобы Ойкава всерьез собирался. Он бы никогда не оставил Ирихату наедине с этим.

— Ушивака-чан, — с отвращением отозвался Ойкава.

И все же понадобилось несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы справиться с лицом. Ойкава обошел Ушиваку, и тут его поджидал еще один сюрприз. За столом вместе с Ирихатой сидел Вашиджо и, отставив мизинчик, попивал чай. Старый птеродактиль.

Оказывается до этого момента утро было вполне неплохим. Но сейчас, глядя, как Ирихата предупреждающе улыбается, как Вашиджо, прикрыв глаза, смакует вкус, Ойкава пытался затолкать дурные предчувствия подальше.

— Ойкава-кун, — птеродактиль оторвался наконец от чая и посмотрел из-под нависших бровей, — тебе ведь случалось работать с Вакатоши-куном? Вы неплохо справились, ситуация была непростая.

Ойкава мечтал забыть о каждой минуте, проведенной вместе с “Вакатоши-куном”, но, похоже, мироздание не окажет ему такой милости. Впрочем, назвать ситуацию, в которой они, выпрыгнув из подбитого самолета, оказались в джунглях, без рации, зато с британскими коммандос на хвосте, непростой мог действительно только Вашиджо. И, возможно, Ушивака.

— Да, сэр, — наконец ответил Ойкава, осознав, что от него ждут какой-то реакции. — Не скажу, что было легко, но мы справились, сэр.

То есть выжили, не потеряли конечностей, не поубивали друг друга, не… Так, ладно.

Ушивака позади ощущался неподвижной каменной глыбой, и от его взгляда спина между лопаток чесалась. 

— Ойкава, — Ирихата откинулся на спинку кресла, и в очередной раз подумалось, что тому тесно в штаб-квартире, хотя со времени его отставки прошло много времени. По крайней мере, когда Ойкава попал в легион Сейджо, Ирихата уже был главой штаба. — У нас с коллегой, — Ойкава почувствовал, как правая бровь поднимается, — возникли проблемы с картелем Рамоса.

Слово “проблемы” Ирихата произнес так нейтрально, что Ойкава подобрался. Если с картелем Рамоса возникли проблемы, которые Сейджо вынуждены решать, привлекая Шираторизаву…

— Как выяснилось, — продолжил Ирихата, — у господина Вашиджо тоже возникли небольшие трудности с нашими бывшими партнерами. И мы решили провести совместную операцию.

— Для специалистов вашего уровня — ничего сложного, — проскрипел Вашиджо, и Ойкава внутренне поморщился. В настоящий момент мозг обработал имеющуюся информацию и отказывался принимать выводы. — Выйти на точку, провести предварительную обработку, оценить результат и вернуться.

То есть — заложить несколько взрывных устройств, разнести там все к херам и попытаться каким-то образом выбраться. И все это с Ушивакой. Отличная перспектива. Осталось разобраться, в чем подвох.

— Поскольку это наш внутренний проект, то процента за сделку не будет. Твердая такса, если задание будет выполнено, — благодушно сказал Ирихата и даже слегка улыбнулся. — Пятьсот тысяч долларов.

— На каждого, — уточнил Вашиджо, и Ойкава вдруг понял, что Ушивака вполне так даже ничего. С ним ведь можно не разговаривать. Полмиллиона баксов, хм. Подвох точно был, но об этом он подумает позже.

— Деньги вперед, — сказал Ойкава, и Ушивака второй раз за это утро подал голос:

— Согласен.

— Подробности задания — у тебя в ящике. Свободны оба, — выпрямился в кресле Ирихата.

Ойкава молча отсалютовал и вышел из кабинета. Ушивака шагнул следом.

 

Самолет был таким старым, что на нем мог летать дедушка Ойкавы. От жесткого сиденья ныла задница, и Ойкаве тоже хотелось поныть, но обстановка не располагала. Совершенно.

Мантра “полмиллиона”, скрашивавшая это долгое путешествие, мало помогала против воздушных ям и угрожающего треска в моторе.

— Через полчаса, — сказал Ушивака, хотя Ойкава не спрашивал. Он вообще притворялся спящим.

Мотор завыл как-то особенно зловеще.

Открывать глаза не хотелось: ничего, кроме помятого салона и скучной рожи напротив его не ждало. Хотя надо отдать Ушиваке должное — тот всю дорогу помалкивал, а к каменному лицу и тяжелому взгляду Ойкава привык уже давно. Сколько они знают друг друга? Лет десять?

“Твоя команда — слабаки”. Примерно так все и началось.

Ива-чан сидел на корточках и копался в рюкзаке, ругаясь под нос, Ойкава рассматривал в боковом зеркале свежую царапину — джип был весь в грязи, и отражение казалось тусклым и темным. Потом стало еще темнее — на Ойкаву упала чужая тень, и Ушивака мрачно сказал: “Твоя команда — слабаки”.

Ива-чан даже ругаться перестал. И снова начал — когда Ушивака добавил “Твое место — в “Широтаризаве”.

После этого все не могло не пойти по пизде.

— Чего ты суетишься? — лениво спросил Ойкава, хотя меньше всего Ушивака умел суетиться. Но его локоть касался руки Ойкавы, и почти осязаемое напряжение раздражало.

— Мне не нравится это задание.

Это было так неожиданно, что Ойкава резко открыл глаза. Прямо напротив, в иллюминаторе, на фоне ночного неба клубились тяжелые белые облака.

— С чего вдруг?

Ушивака всегда выбирал самое подходящее время для разговоров. Стоит пролететь двадцать часов над Тихим океаном, чтобы над джунглями поговорить о вечном.

— Ты же сам знаешь, — просто сказал Ушивака, и Ойкава поморщился. Да, он в курсе, что лям дают не за развлекательные прогулки — а именно так все выглядело по словам их бесконечно дорогого начальства. 

Вряд ли им доплатили за то, что придется выносить общество друг друга. Боссы плевать хотели на ранимость чувств Ойкавы.

— Ну, если тебе страшно, держись за моей спиной, — фыркнул он, проведя пальцами по волосам. — Научу тебя прыгать с парашютом.

Ушивака молча посмотрел на лямки, охватывающие грудь Ойкавы, потом выше — на подбородок и губы. Лучше бы что-то сказал!

Хотя Ойкава был с собой честен: Ушивака бесил его всегда и в любом случае.

Даже когда они трахались. Не то чтобы это случалось часто. Раз пять или шесть. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы Ойкава смирился с таким небольшим нюансом их отношений. Если происходящее между ними вообще можно было назвать отношениями.

— Пятнадцать минут. — Ушивака постучал пальцами по запястью с часами. — Точно по графику. Хорошо бы так же добраться до цели.

Ойкава мысленно с ним согласился — плутать по джунглям в компании самого раздражающего человека в мире в его планы никак не вписывалось.

Пилот — местный, смуглый, как хорошо прожаренный окорок, индеец-полукровка — что-то крикнул сквозь гул мотора.

— Сказал готовиться. — Ушивака привстал, нависнув над Ойкавой, и стал пялиться в иллюминатор, как будто пытался высмотреть местечко поуютнее. Рискованная поза — незащищенный пах был как раз на уровне глаз Ойкавы.

Ушивака, кажется, не слишком любит минеты. Обычно он предпочитал сразу переходить к делу, некстати подумал Ойкава. 

— Отвали от моего лица, если хочешь остаться с яйцами, — процедил он раздраженно, откинув назад голову. — Будешь потом на свои полмиллиона пришивать их обратно.

Ушивака открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут самолет тряхнуло, и он сел, почти падая, — в какой-то миг Ойкаве показалось, что он действительно упадет, прямо на него.

Один раз так было. На Филиппинах, когда они тоже работали вместе — было выгоднее объединиться, и Ойкава наступил на горло собственной гордости и плохим предчувствиям. Ушивака кинулся на землю, сбив его с ног, и луч прожектора скользнул там, где только что были их головы. Они долго не вставали, пережидая, и Ойкава маялся, чувствуя на себе тяжелую руку и жар разгоряченного тела. Это тогда он поцеловал Ушиваку в первый раз — больше из злости, неловко и совсем не сексуально. 

Секс начался, когда Ушивака уверенно и с удовольствием ответил. Это был их первый раз. Это вообще был первый раз, когда они вышли за рамки мелкой грызни или чисто делового обмена знаками.

 

— Пора.

Ойкаве очень хотелось выкинуть Ушиваку из чертова самолета, пнув от души по заднице, но он никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы пойти во вред заданию. Поэтому он молча смотрел в открытую дверь, на чернильное море деревьев, проплывающее под ними, и щурился от бьющего в лицо ветра.

В пропасть он шагнул первым.

***

Прыгать ночью, в отличие от многих, Ойкава любил. Он даже для себя не мог сформулировать, почему именно. Возможно, все дело было в том ощущении неизвестности, когда проваливаешься во тьму, расцвеченную редкими всполохами огней внизу. Возможно, это было красиво — светлая линия горизонта и беспросветный мрак.

Над головой, пробиваясь через гул и свист ветра в ушах, прощально рыкнул самолет, и Ойкава взялся за кольцо, мысленно начиная отсчет.

Время!

Секунды плыли до отвращения медленно, парашют за спиной ворочался, словно живой, а Ойкава вглядывался в кажущуюся бесконечной темноту внизу.

Рывок над головой выбил на миг сознание, крыло парашюта с гулким хлопком расправилось, тело сразу же налилось тяжестью, и Ойкава одним щелчком натянул очки-визоры. Расстояние до земли — семьсот метров, точка приземления мигала в правой линзе левее, и Ойкава потянул парашют за стропу, меняя направление.

Теперь главное — не напороться на дерево. Черт с ней, с задницей, он же потом задолбается купол снимать. 

Триста метров. Двести. Сто. И все равно земля вынырнула так неожиданно, что на миг перехватило дыхание. Затрещали ветви, взметнулись облаком испуганные птицы, истошно крича, а Ойкава мягко отпружинил ногами, и, сгруппировавшись, завалился на бок. Быстро отстегнув купол, который по инерции тащило еще некоторое время, он замер и прислушался. Ушивака прыгал после него секунд через пять, а значит…

Тихий треск ветвей в стороне проскрежетал по барабанным перепонкам, и Ойкава мысленно закатил глаза — у носорога плохое зрение, но при его весе это не его проблемы. Дисплей-очки показывали точку приземления Ушиваки в ста метрах. До “подарочка” — временного хранилища с оружием, одеждой и, самое главное, провиантом, было порядка двухсот метров. Требовалось действовать быстро — хотя в этом месте и было довольно оживленное воздушное движение, но те, кто организовал здесь фабрику, могут и не полениться…

Когда Ойкава закончил складывать парашют, датчик на запястье едва заметно провибрировал. Значит, Ушивака тоже закончил.

“Иду к точке”, — отбил он, вытащил нож и отодвинул от лица длинную ветвь. Таскаться по лесу — тот еще подарочек. Но должны же быть в его работе хоть какие-то недостатки. Над головой раскинулся высокий, глубокий купол звездного неба. Ойкава поправил лямки рюкзака с парашютом и зашагал, прислушиваясь к подсказками мини-компа.

Когда навигатор просигналил, что Ойкава подходит к месту, ощущение чужого присутствия рядом стало таким сильным, что по спине поползли мурашки. Ботинки беззвучно погружались в дерн и перегной, нож удобно лег в ладонь, и тень у дерева только вскинулась, когда Ойкава прижал лезвие к горлу.

— Я видел по навигатору, как ты идешь, Ойкава, — из-за ножа голос Ушиваки звучал ниже, чем обычно. Такой соблазн: одно нажатие — и больше никаких соблазнов. А Ирихате он потом что-нибудь наплетет.

— Это мог быть враг. Ты был так уверен, что это я? — проговорил Ойкава в теплую шею, почти скрытую воротником.

— Да.

— Это скучно, — Ойкава убрал нож и сунул в ножны на бедре. — Ты скучный, Ушивака-чан.

— Извини.

— Все на месте?

Надо было переходить к делу. Если им повезет, то до рассвета они смогут уйти подальше.

— Без тебя не проверял.

Ну да, разумеется. Ойкава бы обязательно сунул нос — хотя бы из любопытства. Ушивака же относился к тому типу людей, которые считали, что если что-то может подождать, то пусть оно подождет.

— Я просканировал окрестности — никого, — проговорил Ушивака. В этом Ойкава тоже как-то не сомневался. Он осторожно провел поисковым ключом над землей, пока он не вспыхнул зеленым, а потом они с Ушивакой отвернули слой дерна. Ящик полтора на два метра тихо щелкнул, открываясь.

Вода, еда, оружие, запасные батареи, несколько пакетов с одеждой, аптечка, тугой сверток — стандартная палатка на двоих.

Они разбирали все это без суеты, но быстро — распределяя груз. В ящик пошли оба парашюта. Когда Ушивака захлопнул крышку, в ее углу вспыхнул и погас красный огонек запирающего устройства.

Ойкава поправил лямки рюкзака, закрепил на лице прибор ночного видения и поманил Ушиваку за собой. Впереди тридцать километров не самого проходимого леса. В лучшем случае у них на этой уйдет два дня. Конечно, можно было попросить выбросить их поближе, но оба — и Ойкава, и Ушивака, сошлись на том, что это слишком рискованно. 

Когда над кронами деревьев начало расцветать рассветное зарево, они прошли — охренеть — три километра. Правда, за это время им пришлось почти вслепую переправляться через ручей, что изрядно их задержало, кроме того, пока они не выбивались из графика, но все равно Ойкава бесился.

Он раздраженно обернулся, когда услышал, как Ушивака остановился.

— Что?

— Здесь, — коротко сказал Ушивака, сбросил рюкзак и огляделся.

Над головами смыкался полог ветвей, такой густой, что сквозь него не просачивался, кажется, даже ветер. Два гигантских корня образовывали чашу, в которую отлично могла бы поместиться палатка.

Ойкава задумчиво огляделся по сторонам. Казалось бы, отсутствие солнца должно было сделать эту местность хорошо просматриваемой, но бурелом, наваленный между стволов. теорию опровергал. На самом деле это был действительно неплохой вариант.

Сбросив рюкзак следом за Ушивакой, Ойкава потянулся.

— Дежурим по четыре часа? Я первый.

Ушивака молча кивнул и принялся доставать из своего рюкзака палатку. Ойкава смотрел, как в предрассветных сумерках тот движется, наклоняется и приседает, устанавливая распорки, как, присев, срезает с корня выступающие отростки, и думал, что, возможно, это будут очень долгие три дня.

***

В джунглях водятся ягуары.

Ойкава встал, прошелся — десять шагов направо, вернуться, десять налево. Хлебнул из фляжки воды. Посмотрел на верхушку самого высокого дерева.

Ягуаров нигде не было. Зато на ветке сидела парочка ярко-зеленых птиц и громко ругалась — на фоне шумной лесной разноголосицы резкие звуки выделялись, как визг бензопилы на стройке. 

— Твари, — мрачно сказал Ойкава и поискал взглядом камень, который можно было бы швырнуть в птиц. Он и так долго терпел, надеясь, что они разбудят Ушиваку.

Как же. Его разбудит только залп из гранатомета. Или тихий-тихий шорох.

Было такое.

Ойкава, задрав голову, осмотрел ближайшие деревья — солнце уже поднялось высоко, но свет терялся в густых ветвях, оставляя их крошечный лагерь в тени. Из палатки не доносилось ни звука — к неудовольствию Ойкавы Ушивака никогда не храпел. Мудак!

Они никогда не спали вместе — в смысле, просто спали. Даже если приходилось ночевать рядом, то с ними был еще с десяток парней, а рядом еще пара сотен — тех, кто хотел их убить. Один раз Ушивака был ранен — ему бинтовали ребра, и кровь все выступала и выступала на белой ткани — и его трясло от лихорадки, но Ойкава, до утра прислушивавшийся к его дыханию, так и не услышал даже стона.

И когда они трахались, он не стонал. Дышал, шумно и тяжело, прикусывал губу, но молчал. А сам Ойкава сходил с ума от бешенства и возбуждения.

Черт. Ойкава тряхнул головой и снова огляделся — ничего. Только по лиане бегает какая-то ящерица, и бабочка порхает над почти неотличимым от нее цветком. Идиллия.

Уж лучше бы ягуар.

Ойкава посмотрел на часы — еще час. Он устал, но острого желания поскорее уснуть не было. Как всегда, в предчувствии нелегкой работы — за легкую платили слишком мало — в груди будто завелась злая и беспокойная оса. И будет жалить, пока не начнется настоящее дело и не останется времени для лишних мыслей.

Спящий в пяти шагах Ушивака умиротворенности не добавлял.

Ойкава вернулся на облюбованное место — где корень удобно выгибался, как раз вмещая задницу, — и тоскливо посмотрел на палатку. С того раза, когда Ушиваку ранили, их пути не пересекались, и Ойкава не знал, остался ли у него шрам. Наверняка остался. Сколько прошло? Три месяца? 

Темно-красный, тонкий, от сердца к животу. У Ушиваки их целая коллекция. Ойкаве нравился один — на хребте, пересекавший линию позвоночника. Он будто отмечал место, которое надо было укусить, чтобы Ушивака тихо, утробно зарычал. Не стон, но хоть что-то.

Ойкава и сам не понимал, почему хотел большего. Просто потому, что Ушивака ему этого не давал?

Точно мудак. Если бы не это, ничто бы не омрачало чистую, как вода после дезинфектора, ненависть между ними — по крайней мере, со стороны Ойкавы. 

На палатку упала сухая ветка с рыжими, скрюченными листьями и с тихим шорохом скатилась на землю. Ойкава встал, закинул автомат на плечо и прошелся вдоль корня к гигантскому стволу — хрен знает, что это за дерево, но над остальными оно возвышалось на добрый десяток метров.

Около палатки он остановился, секунду поколебавшись, а потом отвел в сторону незастегнутый край — ровно настолько, чтобы рассмотреть спящего Ушиваку. Тот лежал на животе, положив под голову руку, а задравшаяся футболка грязно-зеленого цвета открывала спину. Но того самого шрама видно не было.

Ойкава присел на корточки и уставился на размеренно поднимавшуюся — вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох — спину, на матово-светлую кожу, под которой едва заметно ходили мускулы. Ушивака, в отличие от большинства солдат и наемников, не делал татуировок, у него не было ни одной. По крайней мере, Ойкава не видел. 

Те несколько раз, что они трахались, они делали это, до конца не раздеваясь, по-другому не получалось. Стаскивали в спешке куртки и футболки, драли пальцы, расстегивая пряжки, спускали трусы вместе со штанами. Один раз просто дрочили друг другу, расстегнув ширинки, пока парни за хилыми кустами готовились к короткой ночевке.

Где-то вверху снова заорала птица-бензопила, и Ойкава вздрогнул. Отлично, твою мать. Так он не то, что ягуара пропустит, но и целую армию.

Все, блядь, из-за Ушиваки!

Ойкава встал, просканировал окрестности — никого. От жаркого, влажного воздуха одежда липла к телу, дышать было тяжело. Зря он смотрел на Ушиваку. Зря они вообще трахались. Взаимной нелюбви и, ладно, уважения для них обоих — более, чем достаточно.

Ойкава стер локтем пот со лба и скривился. Может, отжалеть патрон и пристрелить эту чертову птицу?

Или разбудить Ушиваку и самому пойти спать? Забраться в палатку, где все еще им пахнет, стянуть мокрую футболку и проспать свои законные четыре часа. Все равно до конца его смены оставалось пятнадцать минут. Уже четырнадцать.

Будить Ушиваку Ойкаве еще не приходилось, но это как раз тот случай, когда можно с удовольствием попробовать что-то новенькое. Например, забраться в палатку и заехать кулаком под ребра.

— Твою ж!..

— Ойкава.

Ушивака так спокойно произнес его имя, будто не подмял под себя Ойкаву, тщетно пытавшегося высвободить руки. Еще и моргал спросонья — беззащитно, почти смешно, с этими розовыми следами от измявшейся ткани на щеке. И держал так крепко, что до Ойкавы сразу дошла собственная глупость.

Хренов Ушивака мог и убить. 

— Моя очередь спать, — зло сказал Ойкава, чувствуя, как краска стыда заливает щеки. Расслабился, идиот. Будто зеленый новичок, в первый раз на настоящем деле.

Ушивака был весь словно налит силой, кожа на шее и ключицах блестела от пота. Его пальцы дрогнули, выпуская Ойкаву из захвата, — коротко мазнув по освобожденным запястьям. 

Этого хватило, чтобы Ойкава пожалел, когда он привстал и вылез из палатки — заступать на свою смену. И разозлился еще сильнее. Больше даже на себя, чем на этого мудака. Секс, который был раньше, — на адреналине, с еще бушующей в крови схваткой, — пусть криво, но вписывался в десять лет их отношений. Точнее, десять лет неприязни и желания убить. 

Секс с Ушивакой просто потому, что им хочется заняться, — не вписывался никак.

Ойкава недовольно скривился, перекатываясь на бок. Надо было спать, а не думать. Дуться на себя — дело неблагодарное, никакого удовольствия.

Место было удобное — впрочем, за последние десять лет Ойкава к таковым причислял все, где под задницей не хлюпало, не стреляло, не норовило отожрать кусок мяса со спины.Роскошное, можно сказать, место.

И организм, приученный по команде засыпать и просыпаться, послушно дрейфовал в сторону сна. Однако что-то постоянно царапало, как это часто бывает в полной безопасности, не давая окончательно уплыть в темноту. Ушивака двигался бесшумно, но Ойкава безошибочно определял его шаги в шелесте листвы, скрипучих птичьих криках и скрипе коры. Шаги удалились, и стало тихо — вряд ли Ушивака обходил их маленький лагерь, тут и обходить нечего, знай себе сиди с навигатором. Значит, ушел отлить. Можно засекать время. Шаги, вплетенные в шум леса, вернулись, раздался едва слышный плеск, а потом шорох, закончившийся легким шипением. В таких местах, как эти, местной водой лучше не умываться, зато можно растворить пару порошков в ста миллилитрах и хорошенько обтереться. Сначала раздражает, а потом кожа приноравливается, даже приятно. 

Если Ойкава хоть немного знал Ушиваку, тот потом перекусит, а потом сядет проверять оружие. Шелест разрываемой упаковки сухпайка напомнил, что сам Ойкава есть не стал, может, стоит?.. Он прислушался к себе — позже.

Плотная мембрана входа колыхнулась, и Ойкава приподнялся, рассматривая очертания силуэта — Ушивака сел перед палаткой каменным изваянием. Это зрелище, ощущение чужого, но надежного присутствия раздражали — в основном потому, что рядом с Ушивакой не должно быть так спокойно. И, главное, откуда он так хорошо знает его привычки? Да, Ойкава, по прозвищу Дирижер, имел славу командира группы, способного сработаться с любым материалом и с любой командой — именно за счет своего умения наблюдать и анализировать окружение. Но с Ушивакой они работали слишком редко.

С этой раздражающей мыслью он заснул.

И проснулся, кажется, с ней же. Движение рядом заставило выбросить руку с ножом, лезвие щелкнуло, и Ойкава замер, разглядывая напряженное лицо нависающего над ним Ушиваки.

— Ойкава.

— Ушиджима.

— Вода, обед.

И кофе в постель. Да охренеть просто. На щеке Ушиваки взбухла капля крови. Развернувшись, он исчез снаружи, а Ойкава потряс головой, вышибая из себя остатки сонливости. Хотелось пить и есть.

***

Вторая ночь оказалась длиннее предыдущей — рельеф изменился, стал неровным и каменистым, кусты выстраивались длинными рядами, и приходилось взбираться на деревья, чтобы обойти поверху. В какой-то момент Ойкава даже задумался, не перейти ли полностью на ход поверху, однако быстро отмел эту мысль — не с их весом и не на такое расстояние.

Навигатор по-доброму подмигивал, сообщая, что до цели осталось пятнадцать километров, когда небо снова начало сереть.

— Три ночи, — Ушивака остановился под деревом, поправил лямку рюкзака и натянул на лицо очки интеркомма. В них он стал походить на большую стрекозу, особенно когда вот так водил головой из стороны в сторону. Ойкава знал, что тот видит — зеленую сетку координат, на которой отображаются все мало-мальски крупные объекты на земле и в воздухе.

Можно было пройти еще немного, но так близко от фабрики засветло блуждать не хотелось.

— Привал, — решил он и сбросил рюкзак.

Эта “ночевка” ознаменовалась вертолетами. Рокот, надвигающийся с юга, со стороны города, заставил затихнуть и затаиться. Ушивака невозмутимо разбирал автомат, когда Ойкава присел рядом, вглядываясь сквозь листву над головой. 

Вертолеты меньше всего были похожи на гражданские. Когда над головами проплыло брюхо “Черной акулы”, Ойкава понял, что его бровь ползет вверх.

За тот день они насчитали восемь машин, пролетавших туда и обратно. Что бы там ни творилось на этой фабрике, это мало походило на сходку колумбийских наркокартелей не самого крупного пошиба.

Ойкава, прищурившись, изучал Ушиваку, а тот отвечал ему невозмутимым взглядом. Вот что в нем бесило больше всего, так это то, что с его рожей было хорошо играть в покер. И бесполезно пытаться понять, давал ли Вашиджо ему какую-то дополнительную информацию — как Ирихата самому Ойкаве.

Он вспомнил их последний разговор перед отлетом. 

— И все-таки, — Ойкава смотрел на ночной Сендай, раскинувшийся за огромным, от пола до потолка. окном. — Почему такие деньги? И почему Ушивака? Вы могли бы договориться и без этого.

Ирихата подошел, встал рядом, заложив руки за спину.

— Ты же понимаешь, что просто так наглеть люди не станут. Да еще и портить отношения со старыми партнерами. Значит, кое у кого появились новые друзья. И хотелось бы узнать, кто именно.

— Американцы? — кисло спросил Ойкава.

— Маловероятно. Им в последние пару лет не до того, да и наши знакомые утверждают, что новых особенных интересов у Белого дома в том районе нет.

У Ойкавы было свое мнение насчет того, нужно ли верить знакомым Ирихаты, с другой стороны, дураком тот не был, и информацию, скорее всего, перепроверил.

— Твоя приоритетная задача — выяснить, что происходит. Вашиджо-сенсей, — тут Ирихата потер лоб, — совсем не любопытен, и Ушиджима-кун, скорее всего, выполнит прямой приказ на уничтожение. А ты, — Ирихата повернулся и посмотрел в упор, — единственный, кто сможет его переубедить.

Взгляд теплых карих глаз продрал от макушки до пяток словно рентгеном. Вообще-то Ойкава не афишировал то, что происходило между ним и Ушивакой. Потому что между ними не происходило ровным счетом ничего. За исключением спонтанного и совершенно глупого секса. Нет, все-таки шесть раз трахались. Из них пять — в обстановке, приближенной к боевой. Даже интересно, почему он это помнит.

Ирихата продолжал смотреть до тех пор, пока Ойкава не кивнул: так точно, разведать обстановку, в случае чего — остановить Ушиджиму.

— Принимать решение будешь по обстоятельствам, — коротко уронил Ирихата на прощание. — Я даю тебе карт-бланш на любые действия, которые ты посчитаешь нужным предпринять.

Ойкава снова кивнул и попрощался. Ему нужно было многое обдумать. Например, что он будет чувствовать, если придется устранить Ушиваку? Скорее всего, облегчение. Нет человека — нет проблемы. Да он иногда просто мечтал его прикончить, с особой, блядь, жестокостью! Но теперь эти мысли отдавали какой-то свинцовой горечью, от которой мутило, словно в турботренажере.

Может, конечно, все дело было в несвежем сандвиче на завтрак.

Сейчас Ойкава пытался понять, мог ли Ушивака получить похожие инструкции. Он был отличным командиром, прекрасным стратегом и тактиком, в конце концов, он был одним из тех, кто мог в одиночку справится с заданием вроде этого. Но доверил бы ему Вашиджо принимать решения на месте?

Ойкава понял, что не знает.

Спалось плохо, гул вертолетов то и дело выбрасывал из сна. Когда Ушивака пришел его будить, Ойкава уже лежал с открытыми глазами.

— Что? — мотнул он головой куда-то вверх, приглаживая волосы, и Ушивака обстоятельно перечислил:

— Двенадцать полетов, как минимум четыре машины, но я думаю, что больше. Часть из них осталась на базе, остальные улетели. Полагаю, выгрузили или людей, или запасы. Обратно часть машин шла налегке.

Ойкава задумался. Так. До точки, где они планировали обосноваться, не больше пятнадцати километров. Если они правильно рассчитают скорость, то выйдут к километровой границе лагеря к утру. Переночуют, а потом спокойно доберутся до места — и еще останется время на обустройство и первичную разведку.

— Небо сейчас?

— Чисто.

— Тогда выдвигаемся.

***

Привал сделали сразу, когда пересекли скалистую впадину с протекавшим между огромных валунов ручьем. Где-то на юге ручей становился полноводной рекой, катившей воды к океану, и Ойкава попробовал порадоваться тому, что форсировать тропическую реку им не пришлось.

Больше радоваться было нечему. 

Напряжение, натянувшееся между ним и Ушивакой стальным тросом, влажная духота, мешавшая дышать и думать, смутное ожидание неприятностей — полмиллиона за прогулку, но сумеешь ли ты убить Ушиваку? — заставляли Ойкаву злиться и торопиться, хотя они и так шли, опережая график — за вечер вышли на противоположный берег, где растительность была не такой густой. Хоть сраных лиан поменьше было.

— Здесь, — сказал Ушивака, но не стал снимать рюкзак, пока Ойкава не кивнул. За последние два часа они не обменялись и парой слов, хотя временами Ойкава чувствовал на себе его взгляд. И это раздражало — но не было неприятно. Еще одна ниточка в натянутом канате.

Ушивака никогда не делал первый шаг. В этот раз тоже — смотрел, выжидая, будто ягуар в засаде.

Смешно.

— До рассвета надо выйти к километровой зоне. — Ушивака опустил руку с ополовиненной бутылкой, а второй смахнул воду с подбородка. Пил он жадно. — Тогда успеем отдохнуть.

— Я думал, ты трудоголик. 

Шутка получилась неудачной, но Ушивака неожиданно улыбнулся. 

— Я люблю деньги и… — Он посмотрел вокруг и даже махнул рукой. — Вот такое. 

Ойкава ухмыльнулся и тоже приложился к бутылке — вода была теплой и чуть кислой из-за дезинфекторов. Он знал, что Ушивака из-за него тоже бесится — и эта мысль растекалась в груди теплом, будто он пил не отвратное пойло, а французский коньяк.

— Ты нашел свою идеальную жизнь, — съязвил Ойкава и пересел глубже в тень. Солнце уже низко стояло над верхушками деревьев, джунгли готовились к ночи — они, как большие города, никогда не спали, — но все еще было слишком жарко.

— Я не особо об этом думал, — сказал Ушивака. — Но ты, наверное, прав. 

Сегодня он явно был склонен к светским беседам.

— То есть все идеально? — спросил Ойкава и прихлопнул комара, пытавшегося напиться его крови — как будто без него мало желающих. Надо лезть в рюкзак за новой партией инсектицида, черт.

— Да. — Ушивака не медлил с ответом. — Мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь, и я в этом лучший. Моя команда — тоже.

— Спорный вопрос, — яда в голосе Ойкавы хватило бы на всех змей в окрестных джунглях. Злость ударила остро, горячо. Как будто ждала момента. — Ушивака-чан.

— Если бы ты был в “Широтаризаве”, то нет. Никто бы не спорил. Даже ты.

Ойкава встал, медленно подошел к Ушиваке, посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Отличный ракурс. 

Ушивака сидел на земле, прижавшись спиной к рюкзаку, и Ойкава остановился как раз между его вытянутых ног. Можно бить прямо по яйцам — он не успеет среагировать. Скорее всего. 

Ойкава присел на корточки и с наслаждением сказал прямо в его лицо:

— Твоя жизнь никогда не будет идеальной.

А я никогда не буду в “Широтаризаве”. 

Напряжение скакнуло на новый уровень, что-то заискрило, ударило током в кончики пальцев, сжало желудок в предвкушении.

Ушивака протянул руку, ладонью загребая шею Ойкавы и притягивая его к себе. Губы столкнулись с губами, щеку обожгла чужая щетина — Ушивака целовался агрессивно, почти жестко, и было невыносимо хорошо отвечать ему тем же.

Ойкава упал на колени, упираясь в бедра Ушиваки, и вцепился в его плечи, заставляя откинуться назад, почти лечь на свой рюкзак. 

— Как хочешь? — хрипло спросил Ушивака и тут же стал расстегивать пряжку его пояса. Ойкава вздрагивал, когда горячие пальцы касались кожи, и тянул время, наблюдая за неловкими от нетерпения движениями Ушиваки. Он просто хотел — и, блядь, не знал точно, убить или трахнуться.

Чего точно нет — так это разговоров. Пусть заткнется, иначе... 

Ушивака, кажется, понял.

Он даже не стал стягивать трусы — вытащил уже ставший твердым член, сжал на мгновение в кулаке, будто взвешивая, и обхватил Ойкаву ногами: уперся каблуками в землю, зажав его коленями. 

Но Ойкава побега не планировал. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть напряженное лицо Ушиваки, хоть в этом отсечь ту близость, которая обволакивала тело, и одновременно двинул бедрами, показывая, что было бы неплохо продолжить. Как всегда, когда доходило до секса, сложности их отношений почти переставали иметь значение. Все, что волновало Ойкаву через пару минут, когда широкая, жесткая ладонь Ушиваки прошлась по его члену, — не кончить бы слишком быстро.

И еще вертолеты. И выстрелы. Одновременно с оргазмом.

— Твою ж…

Ушивака перекатился на бок, едва Ойкава подскочил, всматриваясь в ярко-синее небо между высокими кронами, и схватил автомат. 

— Уходим.

Они бегом спустились к заросшему колючим кустарником оврагу — хорошо, не успели отойти далеко от ручья, валуны и листья надежно прикрывали от взгляда сверху. Вертолеты, судя по звуку, летели очень низко. И в их сторону.

Снова раздался выстрел, и на этот раз Ойкаве показалось, что он расслышал крики. Вроде как разочарованные. Или злые?

— Нас не могли ни выследить, ни запеленговать. — Ушивака как-то судорожно вдохнул на последнем слове, и, проследив его взгляд, Ойкава ухмыльнулся. Ширинку он, конечно, не застегнул, и мягкий член свешивался теперь на штаны, мешая лучшему из лучших Ушиваке сосредоточиться на деле.

— Это не боевые, — сказал он, заправляя член и застегиваясь. — Блядь, они охотятся, что ли?

Два вертолета, похожие на списанные армейские, — явно не из тяжелых, но Ойкава не смог с ходу определить марку — зависли так близко, что поднятый винтами ветер докатывал до них. Дверей у них не было: из одного свешивался какой-то хрен и целился из винтовки по джунглям.

— Вероятно, — сказал Ушивака, уже не сбиваясь. Он смотрел на вертолеты, легко поглаживая пальцем тусклый металл. Почему-то в его руках оружие смотрелось как живое. — Глухомань, развлечений нет, зато есть, из чего пострелять. 

— И в кого. — Ойкава знал таких, предпочитавших честной работе халяву в охране. Через одного любители устроить охоту на людей. — Надеюсь, там не какой-нибудь беглец.

Ушивака пожал плечами.

Вертолеты стояли на месте минуты три, потом хрен с винтовкой выстрелил несколько раз и победно ею помахал, что-то выкрикивая. За ним высунулся еще кто-то, но вертолет медленно развернулся вокруг своей оси, скрывая их от глаз Ойкавы. Ну и черт с ними. 

Есть какая-то справедливость в том, что за самими “охотниками” ведется настоящая охота. 

Через полминуты вертолеты двинули назад, и Ушивака расслабился — опустил автомат и отвел цепляющиеся за одежду и даже кожу ветки тех кустов, в которых они засели. Ойкава только мысленно матерился, выгребая из волос колючки, а из кустов — волосы.

— Слишком длинные, — сказал Ушивака.

— Иди на хуй, — сказал Ойкава. — Если они действительно кого-то убили, то могут вернуться за трупом.

Ушивака кивнул. 

Надо было уходить, а жаль. 

***

Конечные координаты были слишком расплывчаты — точку, в которой они с Ушивакой должны были обосноваться, предполагалось найти на месте. К их приходу все должны были подготовить, и этот момент тоже настораживал. На самом деле Ойкава просто не любил, когда часть работы делает незнакомая ему команда. Правда, Коноха был почти своим, пару раз приходилось работать в Пакистане, но постоянная подозрительность давала о себе знать. Пока все шло слишком гладко. Даже их общение с Ушивакой. Если окажется, что тайник с оружием тоже на месте, это будет действительно развлекательной прогулкой стоимостью в один лям. Конечно, риск был, и если их обнаружат, то ничем хорошим это не закончится, но Ойкава настолько привык именно к такому риску, что он для него давно превратился в фон. 

А еще все время, пока они пробирались через джунгли, Ойкава пытался разобраться, что за чувство царапает его исподволь — непривычно и незнакомо. А он не любил чего-то не понимать, особенно в себе — и копался до тех пор, пока не осознал, что чувствует сожаление — по несостоявшемуся сексу, и предвкушение — от того, что впереди у них еще несколько дней.

Это были очень опасные мысли, они отвлекали, а Ойкава терпеть не мог отвлекаться на заданиях. 

Близость фабрики давала о себе знать замеченными то и дело окурками, стреляными гильзами, один раз они нашли тряпку, в которой Ойкава с интересом опознал обычные хлопковые мужские трусы. Зверья тут почти не было, а птицы стали до безобразия пугливы, что было только на руку. По тому, как они всполошенно вскидывались от каждого звука, вряд ли кто-то обратит внимание на еще одну подозрительную активность.

Один раз они услышали голоса — и стояли, замерев, вслушиваясь в далекий говор. Ойкава чувствовал на своей шее дыхание Ушиваки и прикидывал, где они будут прятать трупы. Это было бы крайне хреновым началом работы. Но голоса отдалились, а потом и вовсе пропали, как будто их владельцы не спешили задерживаться в лесу.

Но Ойкава и Ушивака еще с полчаса не двигались с места — тщательно прислушиваясь к шелесту ночного леса.

К километровой отметке они вышли почти по расписанию, не уложившись в расчетное время на те самые полчаса. Можно было рапортовать, что они на месте, но для начала Ойкава все-таки предпочел найти убежище.

— Эту хрень в свое время строил Пабло Эскобар, — Коноха, с выгоревшими добела волосами и загорелый почти до черноты, энергично жевал бифштекс и запивал молоком. Веранду крошечного дымного ресторанчика заливало палящее солнце, и Ойкава щурился на мельтешащий вокруг городок. Нос забивал запах жарящегося на углях мяса, пахучих местных приправ и свежего кофе. Узкие улочки были полны туристов, и они с Ушивакой отлично вписались в эту разношерстную толпу. — Понатыкал по всей стране, ты не представляешь, что здесь творилось.

Ойкава меланхолично кивал, думая, что в случае Колумбии это могло быть даже не басней. Деньги у Эскобара были, много денег, девать некуда. Ойкава как-то слышал историю, когда тот, будучи в бегах, сжег несколько миллионов долларов наличными, чтобы согреться и приготовить поесть маленькой дочери.

— Конечно, никаких особых удобств. — Коноха косил взглядом на Ушиваку, который подозрительно рассматривал свою тарелку с обедом. — Это было даже не убежище, а так, схрон с оружием. Но есть где прикорнуть и отлить.

После той операции в Замбези, когда им приходилось спать по пояс в воде, цепляясь за коряги, Ойкава сильно понизил свою планку комфорта. Поэтому рассказ Конохи звучал довольно обнадеживающе — даже если вместо сортира там дыра в земле, а “есть где прикорнуть” означает относительно сухой и незасранный птичьими экскрементами пятачок земли.

Но сейчас, глядя на подвижную стену джунглей перед собой, Ойкава все меньше верил в беспроблемное обустройство. Запасной план, включавший сруб на дереве и установку палатки-хамелеона, конечно, был. Но прибегать к нему не хотелось.

— Ладно, — Ойкава достал маячок, выданный Конохой перед отлетом, и активировал одним нажатием. — Попробуем отыскать наши подарочки.

По словам Конохи, радиус у маячка был небольшой, всего лишь километр, поэтому ориентироваться на него сразу было бесполезно. Ойкава глянул на крошечный экран, на котором вспыхнула зеленая точка. И махнул Ушиваке: вперед.

Из-за поваленных деревьев — то ли бурей, то ли люди приложили руки, приходилось плутать, искать обходные пути и возвращаться в одно и то же место заново. Но примерно через два часа блужданий зеленая точка на экране запульсировала интенсивнее, а подключенный к маячку комм просигналил о расчетных координатах.

Судя по картинке, которую давал прибор ночного видения, маячок вывел их на крошечную поляну, заваленную толстыми подгнившими стволами. Вход был определенно где-то здесь, но оценить, насколько эта местность кажется нетронутой, можно было только утром, при свете солнца.

Ойкава включил зеленый лазерный фонарь и повел лучом у себя под ногами. В сторону шмыгнула какая-то мелкая тварь, взмахнула крыльями бабочка, покачиваясь на сучке, зашуршала трава. Вокруг неслышно щелкали птицы, поскрипывали толстые стволы, где-то далеко скрипуче вопила обезьяна, и ей вторил тихий рык кого-то из хищников.

Идиллия. И, судя по маячку, вход находился у них прямо под ногами.

— Я достаю ключ, — негромко сказал Ойкава, и Ушивака тихо зашуршал тканью — то ли полез в карман, то ли перехватывал оружие поудобнее. 

Когда Ойкава сдавил отпирающий брелок, сначала ничего не происходило. А потом дерн впереди дрогнул раз, другой — и приподнялся на несколько сантиметров. 

— Есть контакт, — Ушивака был настороже. Он подобрался к влажной полоске земли, какое-то время всматривался, а потом махнул рукой, показывая пальцами: “Не уверен, но чисто”.

Это был люк. утопленный в земле на несколько дюймов. Когда Ушивака поднял тяжелую крышку, в лицо дохнуло застоявшимся, но, тем не менее, вполне обычным воздухом. Судя по тому, что говорил Коноха. у схрона было два выхода, оба запирались электронным замком, но полностью люки можно было открыть только вручную.

Как только Ушивака сбросил рюкзак, а потом скрылся под землей, Ойкава поспешил следом. Люк над головой захлопнулся, тихо пискнул запорный механизм. судя по его виду, он был совсем новым и сильно отличался от окружающей обстановки.

— Можно открыть изнутри вручную, — Ушивака ткнул на пластину рядом с мигающим датчиком. — Я иду вперед.

Но оказалось, что идти некуда. Короткий, но извилистый коридор оказался длиной всего пять шагов, и Ойкава рискнул сначала зажечь лазерный фонарь, а потом, не найдя ничего подозрительного, еще и обычный. 

Перед ними была еще одна дверь, за которой скрывалась небольшая комната. Одна часть комнаты была забита ящиками, в которых Ойкава опознал несколько гранатометов, пару коробок с патронами, один был помечен как аптечка, и судя по размерам, ее хватило бы на небольшой госпиталь.И в довершение — коробки с пластидом, проложенные серебристыми амортизаторами.

— Всегда мечтал пожить несколько дней рядом со взрывчаткой, — пробормотал Ойкава, изучая ящики. 

Вторую часть комнаты занимала лежанка, к стене был привинчен откидной столик, на полу под ним стоял маленький телевизор с выпуклым экраном, такие не производили, наверное, лет сорок. Телевизор стыдливо демонстрировал серебристую путаницу плат и проводов. Похоже, Конохе здесь было скучно, и он развлекался починкой древней техники.

Коноха бы мог.

Ойкава сбросил рюкзак и посмотрел на Ушиваку. Тот разглядывал обстановку с энтузиазмом рикши, отработавшим полную смену.

Добро пожаловать на место, Ушивака-чан.

***

Все-таки Коноха был хорошим человеком. Ойкава думал о нем с искренней благодарностью, стоя под перекошенным душем, из которого текла пахнущая тиной тепловатая вода. Прямо напротив, на грубо оштукатуренной стене было написано маркером “Пить нельзя, мыться можно”. 

То есть шансы того, что Ойкава пойдет красной сыпью, язвами или у него выпадут волосы, стремились к нулю.

Как мало, на самом деле, нужно человеку для счастья. Вода, туалет, в котором можно срать, не высматривая одновременно смертельно опасных гадов, и чистые трусы.

И кровать с гарантированными десятью часами сна. Все равно сидеть тут до темноты. При мысли об этом уставшее тело сладко ныло, а глаза сами собой закрывались.

Ко всему этому, правда, прилагался еще Ушивака, и Ойкава, вспоминая о нем, начинал мылить волосы с удвоенной силой. 

— Ты скоро? — глухо спросил Ушивака из-за угла. Дверей у импровизированной уборной не было, от комнаты ее отделяла простая кирпичная перегородка. 

Ойкава на месте Ушиваки обязательно бы за нее заглянул.

И отвечать он не стал — закрыл кран и потянулся за свежей футболкой. Вытираться было нечем, но в сухом, душном подвале и так было хорошо. Ткань моментально пропиталась влагой, прилипая к телу, и Ойкава, подхватив заскорузлые от грязи штаны и футболку, вышел из уборной.

Ушивака проводил его взглядом, задержавшимся на трусах и голых ногах, и сам пошел мыться.

Было во всем этом что-то такое интимное, чего не бывает даже в сексе. И это напрягало.

Ойкава встряхнул штаны и бросил прямо на пол — для них он был достаточно чистый. Или, наоборот, штаны были достаточно грязными для него. Вонючую футболку стоило выбросить — Ойкава был из тех чистюль, что по любым джунглям таскали с собой запасные. 

За перегородкой отчетливо слышались звуки: вот Ушивака расстегнул штаны, зашелестела ткань, когда он их снимал, в унитаз ударила струя мочи. Ойкава мог представить каждое его движение. 

Зашумела вода.

Ойкава прошелся по комнате, рассматривая в скудном свете электрической лампочки их убежище, сел на лежанку — матрас на ней был почти новым, только пах затхлостью, да на самом краю бурели подозрительные пятна. Ушивака успел накрыть его походными одеялами из палатки, так что ложе получилось роскошным. Двоих оно вполне вмещало, даже если эти двое были их с Ушивакой габаритов.

Номер люкс для новобрачных, раздраженно подумал Ойкава, который иллюзий не питал. Если два человека хотят секса, они его получат и тогда, когда у них нет кровати — а тут кровать была. 

Вода за перегородкой все лилась — напор стал совсем слабым, может, поэтому Ушивака не торопился. Ойкава устало потер глаза и улегся на лежанку, перекатившись на край без пятен. Перевернулся на живот, вытянулся, чувствуя, как по ногам щекотно тянется расслабление. Это была как раз та степень усталости, когда при необходимости ты еще отмахаешь сутки по самым диким джунглям — без остановок и отдыха, но, если есть возможность не надрываться в марш-броске, тело возьмет свое.

Ойкава зевнул, слушая, как Ушивака чистит зубы, и лениво потянулся. Он не пытался бороться с сонливостью — не хотелось, и только недовольно думал, чего Ушивака застрял в уборной. Ресницы, блядь, красит?

Воображение живо подкинуло картинку: Ушивака пронзительно смотрит на него, сурово поджав рот, а на подведенных глазах переливаются жирные тени. Ойкаве захотелось смеяться и сказать что-то вроде “мадемуазель, сколько берете за час?”, но Ушивака моргнул, и никакой краски на его лице больше не было. Взгляд остался тот же — обжигающий. Темный. Ойкава в него будто провалился.  
Когда темнота ушла, Ойкава проснулся.

Он лежал на боку, а прямо перед носом маячила обтянутая черной футболкой спина Ушиваки. Тускло горевшая в коридоре лампочка обрисовывала его силуэт — как стену, в которую уткнулся Ойкава. 

И в прямом, и в переносном смыслах.

На часах было почти четыре, будильник сработает только через час. Еще час на сборы — вчера они так и не занялись ящиками, посчитав, что отдых важнее. Правильно посчитали. 

Ойкава пошевелился — тонкое одеяло сползло вниз, и стало не так жарко. Он, кстати, не накрывался.

Ушивака.

Ойкава посмотрел на широкую спину и представил, как тот выходит из душа, ложится рядом и набрасывает на него одеяло — добрая, блядь, душа. 

В полумраке затылок Ушиваки казался бледным пятном на черно-сером фоне, и невыносимо хотелось к нему прикоснуться. Ойкава даже руку поднес, но в последний момент отдернул.

И что-то изменилось. Нет, Ушивака не вздрогнул, не выдал себя движением, Ойкава вообще едва уловил перемену: просто спина еле заметно напряглась и дыхание на миг утратило ритм. 

— Ну? — сказал спине Ойкава, и Ушивака повернулся к нему лицом. Он лежал в футболке и трусах, смятое тонкое одеяло было зажато между их телами. 

— Ты не спишь.

— У тебя драгоценный дар озвучивать очевидное. — Фраза потеряла в язвительности, слишком уж хриплым со сна голосом Ойкава ее произнес. Или раздражения не хватило — тоже со сна. Это нормально, когда хорошо выспавшиеся люди смотрят на мир без чрезмерной ненависти.

Ушивака, ничего не ответив, глядел на Ойкаву, но в темноте было не понять, с каким выражением. Вероятнее всего с обычным — непробиваемым.

Ойкава протянул руку и положил ладонь на бедро Ушиваки — как раз под резинкой трусов. Кожа у него как будто горела. И он вздрогнул — всем телом.

Час времени — это отлично. Сексуальная разрядка способствует активности и все такое.

— Ойкава, — сказал Ушивака голосом, который для эрекции — как ледяная вода. Примерно таким произносят: “Нам предстоит серьезный разговор о твоем поведении.” Или “о выборе твоего жизненного пути”. 

Черт. Ойкава как будто только сейчас проснулся. Раздражение хлестнуло кнутом, ударило где-то в груди, и он, отдернув руку, приподнялся на локтях. Какого хрена Ушивака все портит?!

— Не говори как мудак, — мрачно сказал Ойкава, и Ушивака снова вздрогнул. Поднял голову и — Ойкава этого не ожидал — толкнул его ладонью, надавил, заставляя лечь. Это было похоже на захват, хотя Ойкава мог бы легко из него вырваться. 

— Знал бы, какой ты мудак. — Ушивака наклонился к его лицу так низко, что его дыхание обожгло щеку. — Ойкава, ты же просто эталон мудачества.

А вот с этим нельзя было согласиться. Надо было только решить, куда бить — в нос, чтобы сломать его нахрен, или просто по зубам, заданию беззубый рот не помешает. 

Ойкава сглотнул — ярость перехватывала горло — и услышал, как Ушивака сделал то же самое. Тишина стала гулкой и тяжелой, только за перегородкой капала вода, словно отсчитывая мгновения до того, как они сорвутся в драку. Безобразную, злую, слепую.

Ушивака наклонился еще ниже, его ладонь сжала футболку на груди Ойкавы, и ожидание должно было оборваться со следующей каплей.

Оборвалось.

Ушивака прикоснулся к губам Ойкавы почти невесомо, с осторожностью — нежностью — которая была хуже удара. Ойкава не смог пошевелиться, даже отвернуться. 

Сил хватило только на то, чтобы ответить. Они целовались долго — Ойкаве будто отключили все органы чувств, осталось только ощущение чужих твердых губ, сминавших его рот, языка, скользившего по зубам и деснам, а потом столкнувшегося с его языком. Ни он, ни Ушивака не делали больше ничего — тот только убрал руку с груди, тянущим движением провел по плечу и шее, привлекая Ойкаву ближе. 

В какой-то момент этого оказалось мало. Только что поцелуй был единственным, что существовало в мире, и вдруг Ойкава понял, что еще секунда и он сойдет с ума, если не сделает что-то еще.

Ушивака длинно и недовольно вздохнул, когда Ойкава оттолкнул его, и тут же затих, когда с него стали стаскивать трусы. 

— Ну, помоги, — прерывающимся голосом приказал-попросил Ойкава, и Ушивака приподнялся, давая спустить их до колен. Член у него давно стоял, Ойкава чувствовал его через тонкую ткань, и, сжав толстый ствол пальцами, почти с облегчением застонал. И застонал еще громче, когда Ушивака накрыл ладонью его пах.

Неловко изворачиваясь — выпускать член из руки не хотелось до дрожи — Ойкава избавился от своих трусов, и закинул ногу на бедро Ушиваки, прижимаясь к его животу. Они почти не двигались — так и лежали лицом друг к другу, только руки жадно шарили по горячим потным телам. Ушивака то сжимал его ягодицы, то с нажимом проводил по напряженной спине, а Ойкава коротко и рвано ласкал каменно-твердые плечи.

И оба путались пальцами, пытаясь одновременно дрочить члены, — первым сдался Ойкава, уступая широкой шершавой ладони, охватившей сразу оба. Это было то, что нужно, чтобы окончательно забыться, растворившись в темноте и горячей, одуряющей близости.

Поэтому, когда Ушивака снова позвал его по имени, он не ответил. Только слушал, как тот сорванно шепчет:

— Ойкава, Ойкава, Ойкава…

Слова попадали в ритм его движений, все ускорялись, и было только это “Ойкава” и жар в паху, стук крови в висках, оргазм, выкручивающий тело долгой, яркой судорогой.

И громкий стон, в который сорвалось его имя, когда Ушивака, кончая, вцепился во влажную от пота футболку.

Он застонал, отстраненно подумал Ойкава, чувствуя какое-то детское удивление. 

Подумал — и не стал отстраняться.

***

Сердце Ушиваки билось ровно и мощно, отдавалось прямо в центр ладони, и Ойкава позволил себе полежать несколько лишних минут — большая роскошь, если вдуматься. 

— Время, — произнес тот, и Ойкава перемахнул через него, приземлившись на обе ноги. Без единого слова они заключили соглашение — не говорить о том, что произошло. По крайней мере, пока.

“Вести” Ушиваку Ойкаве не приходилось ни разу, но все, как говорится, случается в первый раз. Кроме того, вряд ли это сложнее, чем вести Кётани и Киндаичи в связке. 

Пока Ушивака шуршал одеждой, Ойкава выдвинул портативную станцию слежения и принялся настраивать под себя. До заката еще часа три, не меньше, они как раз справятся.

Ойкава закончил тестировать следилку, когда Ушивака негромко произнес:

— Я готов.

Это означало, что пора было подключаться. Ойкава настроил сенсорный датчик, натянул инфо-очки и начал искать частоту Ушиваки. В глаза кольнуло двойной “картинкой” — сцепка подхватила нужную частоту, и теперь на одном экране линзы Ойкава видел то, что видела камера, встроенная Ушиваке в очки ночного видения.

Вторая линза транслировала картинку со спутника. 

— Справа, — собственный голос прозвучал незнакомо в тишине комнатушки, а Ушивака послушно отступил влево.

— Два вперед, северо-запад.

Ушивака двигался по тесной комнате почти бесшумно, Ойкава отдавал команды и думал, что срабатываются они на удивление просто. Но, поскольку Ойкава свято верил в идею вселенского равновесия, впереди их ждала невероятных размеров жопа.

Но Ушивака двигался через лес — неторопливо, обстоятельно и неумолимо — и ничего не происходило. Сетка координат показывала все тот же неровный рельеф, датчики движения отмечали ровный фон — птицы, мелкие твари, перед камерой качалась ровная стена джунглей.

А потом Ушивака остановился. Сигналов о привале он не подавал, и Ойкава, расслабленный монотонным шагом, подобрался, усилил чувствительность верхних микрофонов. Хотелось принюхаться, однако нос забивал затхлый воздух убежища. Ушивака водил головой из стороны в сторону, и перед визором по-прежнему колыхалась стена леса. Когда он снова пошел, все изменилось. Теперь Ушивака двигался очень медленно, плавно, каждый шаг длился целую вечность.

Голоса врасплох не застали. Сначала неразборчивые и нечеткие, они становились слышнее с усилением чуткости микрофона. Слова разобрать не получалось, но это точно был не английский, который Ойкава знал, не испанский, который неплохо понимал и даже не какой-нибудь андский диалект, который можно было худо-бедно разобрать.

Когда Ушивака продвинулся вперед на десять метров, Ойкава похолодел. Отрывистые, словно птичий клекот, слова врезались в сознание, заставляя лихорадочно думать. И да, китайский Ойкава тоже знал.

Он очень сильно сомневался, что китайцы здесь потому, что Рамос решил сэкономить на самой дешевой в мире рабочей силе. Это означало вмешательство Триады.

“Пойду вперед”, — передал Ушивака. Ойкава колебался. С одной стороны, стало очевидно, что времени на неторопливую разведку у них нет. С другой — в идеале было бы неплохо вернуться и экипироваться потяжелее. С третьей, если Ушивака попадется…

Ойкава погладил пульт. Что ж, если он попадется, выбор очевиден. Крошечная бомба подействует быстро и безотказно, после нее останется аккуратная воронка и обугленные части тела. Ойкава постарался, чтобы Ушивака об этом ничего не узнал. Все эти размышления не заняли и мига.

“Три на восток, минут шесть по прямой”, — отправил Ойкава и положил руку на пульт.

Можно было представить, как Ушивака, не замеченный, скользит между деревьев. Для его роста и комплекции он двигался поразительно ловко и бесшумно. Можно было поразмыслить, почему Триада так легкомысленна и не обнесла лагерь сетью сверхчувствительных датчиков. Хотя, вспоминая недавние вертолеты… Скорее всего, они просто не успели развернуться. И если хотя бы на минутку предположить, что колумбийцы ведут себя как обычно — то есть у них царит привычное разспиздяйство и отсутствие дисциплины, — то китайцам придется несладко. Первое время. А потом они аккуратно освежуют несколько человек, возможно — снимут живьем кожу, и это решит большинство проблем с дисциплиной. 

Ушивака аккуратно забирал влево, уходя от возможной встречи с противником, рельеф змеился зеленой сеткой на экране, а Ойкава торопливо наговаривал маршрут. Через несколько сот метров должна была показаться стена, опоясывающая фабрику. Коноха, пару раз прогулявшийся по маршруту, снабдил точным описанием всех дырок, через которые рабочие и охрана убегали подышать свежим воздухом, и теперь было любопытно, что изменилось.

Датчики по-прежнему показывали ровный фон движения рядом с Ушивакой, вскрикнула и пролетала одинокая птица, как вдруг “картинка” опрокинулась, чернильное небо, уходящее в синеву, заплясало перед глазами, и Ойкава вцепился в пульт с такой силой, что отнялась рука. Ушивака хрипел, в ушах грохотала кровь, было видно, что на него наседают сразу несколько человек, и это идеальный момент, чтобы нажать кнопку…

Хрип переламываемой гортани отозвался в наушниках хлюпающим треском, небо еще раз опрокинулось, перед камерой мелькнуло перекошенное в смертельном ужасе лицо китайца, Ушивака захрипел, изображение содрогнулось, а потом раздался сладкий чавкающий звук перерезанного горла.

“Возвращаюсь”, — отбил Ушивака, и камера развернулась. Теперь он шел, поглядывая наверх, и Ойкава осознал их ошибку. Так, ладно, он осознал свою ошибку. Часовые или кем бы они ни были, находились высоко на деревьях, и атаковали сверху. именно поэтому их не заметил ни Ойкава, прощупывающий местность на пару десятков метров вперед, назад и вверх, ни Ушивака, который занимался тем же самым на местности.

Твою мать. Твою мать. Твою мать. Ойкаву трясло от ярости, и он сам не мог понять, что было источником — его тактическая ошибка или его заминка, из-за которой он не уничтожил Ушиваку. Не смог уничтожить. Непростительно. И дважды непрофессионально.

А тот обыскивал трупы. Маловероятно, что при них будет что-то интересное, но вдруг. Если патруль не бросятся искать сразу, то тела достанутся диким животным.

Ойкава встал. Ноги затекли, его покачивало от двойной “картинки” — той, что видел перед собой Ушивака, и той, что была перед собственными глазами, но к его приходу следовало приготовиться. Не то чтобы Ойкава был большим специалистом по оказанию первой помощи. Но остановить кровотечение и подлатать Ушиваку он сможет.

Щелкнула крышка аптечки, а Ойкава устроился ждать — изредка корректируя курс Ушиваки. И когда красный сигнал у входа мигнул зеленым, зашипел открываемый люк, а Ушивака, тяжело дыша, вошел внутрь, Ойкава был готов.

***

Ушивака старался дышать ровно и глубоко и у него почти получалось. 

— Не двигайся, — сказал Ойкава, когда он стал снимать с уха передатчик. Ушивака послушно застыл, опустив руки. Ойкава обошел его кругом с детектором — возможные жучки, неприятные сюрпризы и просто приветы от их китайских друзей могли сильно осложнить жизнь.

Ушивака был чист. В смысле жучков. Все остальное было грязным и — Ойкава посмотрел на свою руку — кровавым. Тяжелую от крови куртку он бросил на пол, руку вытер о штаны.

— Покажи, куда тебя.

— Левый бок. Ничего важного не задели.

— Я посмотрю.

Ушивака задрал мокрую водолазку, открывая напряженный живот и ребра. Ойкава даже не сразу увидел в кровавых разводах короткую линию разреза. Пырнули ножом, чуть выше — и не было бы больше у Ойкавы повода для раздражения. Ничего бы не было.

— Повезло тебе, Ушивака-чан, — сказал он, вставая с корточек. — Не дергайся, я сам.

Ушивака кивнул и не сопротивлялся, когда Ойкава ножом разрезал на нем водолазку, полетевшую на пол к куртке. Штаны тоже пришлось с него стягивать — пока рана не перевязана, не стоит наклоняться. 

Кровавая дорожка спускалась в трусы, и Ойкава сглотнул — вместе с облегчением пришли мысли о том, что могло бы случится. В красках. 

Пока Ушивака смывал грязь и кровь в душе, Ойкава еще раз проверил передатчики — активного движения в их секторе не наблюдалось, зато там, где была схватка, мельтешили зеленые точки. Времени оставалось совсем мало.

Он сказал об этом Ушиваке, обрабатывая антисептиком рану. Пришлось уложить его на кровать — как был, голого, и это немного сбивало. 

— Таблетки подействуют минут через семь. — Ушивака смотрел на лицо Ойкавы, и это тоже сбивало. — Сразу выдвигаемся.

— Я все приготовил. — Ойкава, не глядя, мотнул головой в сторону рюкзаков с самым необходимым и разорвал упаковку с пластырем. Тот, которым их снабжали, держал рану не хуже настоящего шва. Таблетки, растворявшиеся сейчас в Ушиваке, были эффективней недельного лечения в госпитале.

О побочке Ойкава старался не думать.

Он осторожно прижал телесного цвета полосу к горячей, воспаленной коже и разгладил ее на ране, схватывая края. Счастье, что разрез был почти как хирургический — китайцы разбирались в оружии. Черт бы их побрал.

Ушивака, прикрыв глаза, лежал молча, только вздрагивал, когда Ойкава нажимал на пластырь чуть сильнее. С мокрых волос на лоб и виски стекали прозрачные капли, придавая ему странно болезненный вид. Таким Ушиваку Ойкава еще не видел.

И голым не видел. Драгоценные секунды улетали в вечность, но Ойкава позволил себе — посмотреть. На длинные сильные ноги — на бедрах и голенях темнели короткие волоски. На аккуратный член и выше — на живот, перечеркнутый бежевым пластырем с проступавшей кровью. На широкий разворот плеч. Мерно вздымающуюся грудь. 

— Ойкава? 

Ушивака приподнялся на локте и даже не поморщился — таблетки уже действовали. 

— Что? — недружелюбно отозвался Ойкава, чувствуя себя идиотом, как те, что пялятся на манекены с женским бельем в магазинах. 

Ему, блядь, нравилось смотреть на Ушиваку.

— Почему ты меня не устранил? 

Блядь. Мысли запрыгали по кругу, и Ойкава легкомысленно взлохматил себе волосы:

— Ох, надо же, Ушивака-чан, ты заметил.

— Экипировка была стандартная, я знаю все ее функции, и такие… особенные. Меня не должны были даже опознать.

Ойкава мучительно подбирал слова, которые могли бы оправдать его бездействие. Или свести все к шутке. 

Хотя шутка бы не прокатила — Ушивака вцепился в него взглядом и ждал ответа. Даже хуже — правды.

— Ойкава. — Он снова его позвал, и в этот раз в его голосе Ойкава услышал надежду. И его это ужаснуло. И правда — правда тоже ужасала.

— Стормозил, — сказал он, вставая с лежанки. — Но это и к лучшему, ты справился, о великий Ушивака-чан.

До самого выхода из убежища они не сказали друг другу ни слова, если не считать короткого “уходим” Ушиваки. Легко ступая за ним в темноту — шаг в шаг — Ойкава решил, что так лучше. Если у них не будет больше времени, то не стоит и заморачиваться. Если они выживут и время найдется, то все может быть.

***

Патруль они обошли — обычный патруль, никаких китайцев. Два бородатых мужика настороженно двигались среди деревьев, один тихо ругался сквозь зубы. Ойкава прислушался — речь шла о том, что в округе пошаливало хищное зверье. Не сказать, что они были так уж неправы.

Высокий забор вырос ровно там, где ожидалось. Ушивака повернул голову, и Ойкава в полутьме видел, как блеснули его глаза. План был продуман давно, и Ойкаве категорически не нравился — он ненавидел лобовые атаки. Но лучшего у них не было.

“Кошка” едва слышна царапнула о бетон и зацепилась за верхнюю часть стены. Ушивака подергал веревку и начал медленно взбираться. Когда он добрался почти до самого верха, то замер, и долгие пятнадцать минут ничего не происходило. Потом по забору скользнул ленивый луч прожектора, и Ушивака взобрался на забор, распластавшись поверху. До следующего прощупывания было порядка двадцати минут, Ойкава подергал оставленную Ушивакой “кошку” и тоже полез. Отталкиваясь ногами от стены, он мысленно перебирал их арсенал — где закладывать взрывчатку, они договорились сразу, и задача казалась предельно простой. Они приходят, лепят пластид в критических точках и так же тихо уходят. Таймер решили ставить на час — за это время они уйдут достаточно далеко и от фабрики, и от лагеря.

Ойкава тронул Ушиваку за плечо и указал подбородком вниз — пора.

Большую часть пути от стены до ближайшего здания пришлось ползти, извиваясь и пересчитывая животом все неровности. Ойкава подобрался к зданию, которое было помечено на карте как столовая, и замер. Сейчас по плану Ушивака пробирался к баракам, которые носили гордое звание общежития. Конечно, было соблазнительно устроить пару сюрпризов у склада с вооружением, однако сложность операции возрастала в разы.

Ойкава материл про себя Ирихату, Вашиджо, Мизогучи, Коноху и всех, кого смог вспомнить в этот прекрасный момент. Он представлял, насколько взлетела бы цена контракта, если бы стало известно, что устранять придется членов Триады. Откровенно говоря, Ойкава сомневался, что повел бы свою группу на такое дело. В жизни есть масса более приятных и легких способов свести счеты с жизнью.

Но группа из двух человек — это могло бы сработать. Кусочки мозаики складывались в одно целое, пока Ойкава крепил пластид. Рамос не был дураком. И как правильно предположили Ирихата и Вашиджо, разорвать тесные дружеские связи с японскими коллегами, мог позволить себе только после того, как обзавелся бы новыми друзьями. Вот и продавай людям оружие, никакой благодарности и уважения. И китайцы совершенно точно готовились к приему гостей. При этом Рамос отлично знал, что главные ударные силы и Вашиджо, и Ирихаты заняты в Африке. О том, что Ушиджима оттуда убрался, а Ойкава вообще свалил в отпуск, не было известно никому. Их не ждали так скоро.

Два старых птеродактиля. Надо было просить миллион.

Запястье кольнуло условным сигналом от Ушиваки — все чисто, работа идет своим чередом.

Раздались шаги — осторожные, цепкие. От этих шагов по позвоночнику полз предупреждающий холодок, а инстинкт самосохранения орал дурным голосом. Ойкава сцепил пальцы в замок и задышал ровно и неглубоко — вдох-выдох. Пять метров до цели. Три метра. Метр.

Китаец оказался быстр. Мелькнуло лезвие, Ойкава взял в захват тощую шею и рванул голову против часовой стрелки. Предсмертный хрип, кажется, услышал весь лагерь, и Ойкава замер, прислушиваясь. Инфравизор мерцал красным где-то вдалеке, слуховые датчики передавали обычный фон. Ойкава тихо опустил труп и пристроил возле стены. Есть шанс, что его не кинутся искать еще минут пять — этого хватит, чтобы нашпиговать здание взрывчаткой по самую крышу.

Ойкава достал мини-арбалет, насадил пластид и прицелился. С тихим “чпок” пластид присосался к грязному карнизу, и где-то там наверху пошел отсчет времени.

Еще один сигнал от Ушиваки — два коротких покалывания. Значит, он закончил. Ойкава глянул на наручный экран — цепочка пластидных бомб опоясывала лагерь, словно новогодняя гирлянда. Осталась одна точка — в самом центре. Ойкава прислушался — тишина.

И низкими перебежками начал пробираться к одному из административных зданий.

— Кто здесь? — он замер, притаившись в тени и задержав дыхание. — Кто здесь? — угрожающе повторил голос, блеснул вороненый ствол.

— Не ори, — недовольно сплюнул, выходя из-за угла, колумбиец в куртке американских ВВС. 

— Прошу простить.

— Принял меня за узкоглазого?

Они заржали, но как-то тихо и нервно. Ойкава осторожно выпрямился и подтянулся на руках. А через миг уже был на крыше. Там должен быть чердак.

Чердак, как выяснилось, был. А прямо перед ним оказалась расчерчена вертолетная площадка. Ойкава прикрепил последнюю порцию пластида и прислушался. Говорили на английском — и только поэтому Ойкава смог разобрать все. Потому что испанский и китайский он знал не так хорошо, чтобы понять что-то настолько тихое.

И едва прислушался, как почувствовал, как брови сами ползут вверх, а желудок скручивает предвкушение. Он осторожно усилил чувствительность микрофонов и поставил на запись.

Значит, Рамос связался с китайцами вопреки желанию объединенных Картелей не видеть на своей территории китайцев. Больше того — у китайцев и Объединенного Картеля была взаимовыгодная и железная договоренность не соваться на территорию друг друга. А тут такой сюрприз.

Похоже, у кого-то появится хороший рычаг немного поторговаться с Триадой. Ойкава едва не замурлыкал от удовольствия. Время шло, Рамос и китаец с низким, хорошо поставленным голосом все говорили, аппаратура писала… Ойкава косился на хронометр.

Ушивака его убьет. И, прикусив нижнюю губу, отбил стандартный сигнал: все под контролем. И сразу же получил ответный сигнал: я на месте. Отлично, по крайней мере Ушивака выберется из этой передряги живым, путь и не совсем целым. Потому что “на месте” означало точку примерно в километре от фабрики. 

И лишь когда экран намекнул, что пошли последние пятнадцать минут перед взрывом, Ойкава с сожалением пополз обратно. 

И когда он почти добрался до стены, поднялась тревога. Дурным голосом взвыла сирена, вспыхнули прожекторы, выжигая на сетчатке контур черного леса, глухо залаял автомат. И Ойкава сорвался на бег — терять было нечего, главное, перемахнуть стену, на которой он будет распят под светом прожекторов как какой-нибудь святой на кресте, но где их не пропадала. Оставалось пять минут. Ушивака наверняка уже у вертолета.

Когда рядом с головой в щербатую стену ударились, взвизгнув, пули, вдруг откуда-то спереди кашлянул Стечкин, и позади раздался предсмертный вопль.

Ойкава одним прыжком перемахнул через стену и приземлился на две ноги.

— Опаздываешь, Ойкава. — Дышал Ушивака тяжело, двигался скованно, но, не дрогнув, вскинул Стечкина еще раз и всадил короткую очередь в преследователей.

— Никогда не думал, что я это скажу, Ушивака-чан, но, — Ойкава оглянулся, — крайне рад тебя видеть.

Ушивака серьезно кивнул, они переглянулись.

— А теперь, — безбашенно сказал Ойкава, — самый быстрый в нашей жизни кросс. Три, два, один — старт!

Они неслись по джунглям, перепрыгивая через поваленные стволы и уворачиваясь от хлещущих ветвей, в стволы с визгом врезались пули, а позади, словно цунами, нарастал гул. Зато этот шум, наверняка, распугал всю хищную живность.

Таймер отсчитывал последние секунды до взрыва, над головой мелькали кроны, а потом пластид начал рваться. Взрывная волна подхватила и поволокла за собой, укладывая деревья навзничь, рокот вертолета слился с канонадой позади, и над головами бешено вращались гигантские лопасти, а от порывов ветра закладывало уши. Ойкава с Ушивакой прыгнули, вцепившись в лестницу одновременно, и вертолет понесся прочь. Ойкаве даже казалось, что он слышит, как весело матерится Коноха.

А потом джунгли вспучило, кусок леса словно раскололся пополам, и к небу взлетел столб огня. Вертолет замотало, по лицу, рукам застучали комья земли и песок, а через секунду грянул гром.

Ойкава уцепился за лестницу, которую замотало, закрутило вокруг себя, и кивнул Ушиваке: над лесом занимался пожар. А они, кажется, выжили. 

 

***

Вертолет набирал высоту, и Ойкава, наконец-то расслабившись, закрыл глаза, тяжело навалившись на стальную стену. В кабине пахло керосином и металлом, в щели задувал пока еще теплый воздух. Для железной развалюхи вертолет слишком резво взлетал, наверняка, двигатели заменили на новые.

Ушивака, завозившись, придвинулся к нему. Или это он просто не может даже сидеть?

Ойкава обеспокоенно дернулся — и вовремя. Ушивака навалился на него всем телом, пришлось обхватить его руками. 

— Еще таблетку? Или дотерпишь?

Список эффективных свойств этих пилюль занимал три листа формата А4. Список побочек разной степени неприятности — четыре.

— Нормально, — сказал Ушивака, даже не делая попытки отстраниться. А Ойкава чувствовал себя немного глупо, обнимая его и чувствуя, как шершавая от щетины щека прижимается к его уху. 

Глупо — потому что самому Ойкаве было хорошо. 

— Не очень-то, — проворчал он, осторожно отодвигая от себя Ушиваку. — Еще помрешь тут в моих объятиях, Ушивака-чан, мне будет неловко. Давай так.

Расстелить на полу куртку было делом трех секунд, уложить Ушиваку оказалось сложнее. Ткань на животе промокла от крови, но — Ойкава задрал футболку и внимательно осмотрел побуревшие бинты и пластырь — все было не так уж плохо. Очень не помешала бы перевязка, но даже с антисептиком Ойкава не рискнул бы лезть близко к ране. После этих-то сраных джунглей и сраных китайцев!

Ушивака со вздохом лег на жесткий пол, глядя на выкрашенную темно-зеленой краской крышу. На полках болталось несколько упакованных парашютов и почему-то каска, похоже, от мотоцикла. Ойкаве понравился бледно-зеленый цвет.

— Другое дело, — удовлетворенно сказал он, присаживаясь на пол рядом с головой Ушиваки. — Я сверху положу, чтобы впитывало.

Ойкава аккуратно накрыл бок Ушиваки сложенным несколько раз бинтом и заколебался, не зная, что делать. 

— Спасибо. 

Ушивака взял его за запястье — ну, жест благодарности, да… Ойкава вздохнул и подвинулся ближе. Приподнял голову Ушиваки — тот на мгновение напрягся, сопротивляясь, а потом расслабился, опуская ее на колени Ойкавы. Даже улыбнулся. И снова взял за запястье.

Они неслись куда-то над черными ночными джунглями, позади небо озаряли вспышки — как будто солнце пыталось взойти на западе, вертолет ровно гудел, передавая вибрацию каждой мышце усталого тела, и Ойкава решил делать, что хочется.

Самое удачное место и время. Как раз пилот что-то рявкнул в наушник, ругаясь и нервничая.

Ушивака прерывисто втянул воздух, когда пальцы Ойкавы прошлись по его волосам. И еще раз. Самая простая, с детства знакомая каждому ласка.

— Знаешь, Ушивака-чан, со мной случилось кое-что неожиданное. И я не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Ойкава…

—— Подожди. Короче… Сбил с мысли.

На самом деле мысли, только что стройные и понятные, вдруг ударились в хаос, и решительность Ойкавы никак не находила выхода. Слова не шли.

— Ойкава? Что с тобой случилось? Неожиданное?

Точно.

— Ты перестал меня раздражать.

— И ты не знаешь, что с этим делать?

Ойкава покачал головой, хотя Ушивака не мог его видеть, а потом закаменел. Ушивака сильнее сжал его руку и поднес к лицу, приложил — ладонью к губам, дыхание обожгло кожу, твердые губы прижались к самой середине. Сердце Ойкавы рухнуло вниз.

— Эт-то вариант, — сказал он, запинаясь. — Но...

— Ойкава, — с какой-то усталостью прервал его Ушивака. — Я тебя люблю. И ты меня по-прежнему бесишь.

После паузы, заполненной шумом винта и руганью пилота на испанском, Ойкава нашел в себе силы ответить.

— Я тебя бешу?

— Например, сейчас. — Ушивака отпустил его руку, и Ойкаве как будто стало чего-то не хватать.

И, в общем-то, это было легко поправить. Судя по словам Ушиваки.

Ойкава снова стал гладить его по волосам, на этот раз спускаясь ниже, осторожно проводя по тонкой коже на висках, плавной линии скул, грязной щеке. 

— Теперь нет, — хрипло сказал Ушивака. — Ойкава, мы же знаем, что делать.

— Вот это меня и пугает.

Не то, чтобы Ойкаве примерещились домик с белым забором и золотистый лабрадор. Но…

— Вот Ива-чан посмеется.

Ладно, насчет лабрадора можно подумать.


End file.
